What a bloody prince!
by StarMonostro
Summary: As Azura is planing on going to the movies with her friends, she is kidnapped by a "prince" and brought to a strange mansion. What does the prince have in mind for his new toy, and why just her?
1. The silent stalker

**What a bloody prince! Chapter 1- The silent stalker**

**Um, hi mina-san, this is my first fanfiction, so please bare with me, I'll get better^^;**

Azura stopped and looked around. Of course no one was there, how silly of her. Yet, she could not escape that creepy feeling that someone was watching her. As she kept on walking, though a little faster, she started to think about how much fun she was going to have tomorrow. How she had longed for it the whole week; going to the movies with her best friends! Once again, she looked around, only darkness. With the silence getting uncomfortable, she picked up her phone and called Misa, one of the two friends whom she was going to the movies with.

"_Yes, Misa speaking!"_ A happy voice said in the other end of the phone.

"Hi, it's me, Azura. Sorry about calling you this late, but, it's kind of scary outside at night…"

"_No problem, what's up? Hey, about that movie we are going to see tomorrow, where do we meet up?" _Azura smiled, Misa didn't have that good memory.

"9 o´clock in front of the theater, if you're broke, then you can bring your own popcorn", Azura said jokingly.

_The blonde smiled. He had gotten his hands on some good information, too bad that he already had it. But this was going to be fun; he was getting a new toy, since Marmon wasn't that much of a playmate, always charging him and all. His smile grew wider, as he looked down on the pretty girl he was stalking. She stood there, talking to someone; probably she hadn't even noticed that she had stopped walking. He let his tongue slide over his lips, softly licking, making them wet of saliva. _

"_Ushishi" the blonde laughed, and watched as his stalking object but her phone back in her pocket, drew her hands through her brown, axel long hair, and begun to run home._

**-The next day-**

Saturday morning, nothing special about it, if Azura hadn't woken up to find a letter from her mom;

"_Hi there sweetheart, just wanted to remind you, today was the day I went abroad, you probably forgot about it, right? Please watch the house for me; I'll be back in a month. Expect souvenirs when I get back! _

_PS: don't live on junk food, go out shopping so you can eat properly! Take care/ Mother\(^_^)/"_

Azura sighted, what a way to start her day. Okay then, so she had completely forgotten about that her mother was going abroad today, but she could at least have told her yesterday, or put some food in the fridge! "_Yeesh, 'guess I'll have to go get some food then…"_

Azura quickly finished her breakfast and decided to take a shower before going out to do the shopping. As she went inside the bathroom, she let her clothes slide to the floor, and then got in the shower.

"Feels good, I can't believe I'm having the house to myself for a whole month! Maybe I'll have to invite a friend over, so I won't get lonely..."

**-Later-**

"_So much tasty food, so little time."_ Azura thought, standing in front of the meat disc. She must have looked pathetic, since the woman working at the disc smiled and asked, a bit annoyed;

"What do you want to order? Other costumers are waiting, you know!" She pointed at the line behind Azura, not too long, not too short.

"Ah, sorry, ehm, I'll just take some pork and one chicken fillet, please..." she quickly got the meat and the chicken, paid for it and left the store, she already had rice, potatoes or whatever she'd need at home.

"Azura, wait up!" She hears someone scream from behind her, as she left the store. She quickly turned around, to see Alex running towards her.

"A- Alex, hi! She happily said and blushed a little, she kind of liked him, but she wasn't sure.

"What's up, I thought you never went shopping, especially not food…" He now stood in front of her, looking at the little bag of meat she was holding in her left hand.

"Yeah, but since my mother is going to be out of the country for some time, I had to buy some food, or I'd starve to death." She said, a little annoyed. Alex grabbed the bag and placed it on his shoulder.

"Well, it looked heavy, so I can carry it for you, where do you live?" he said and blushed a little.

_The blonde frowned, no way he was going to let that guy go to Azuras home. He straightened the silver- colored tiara on his head and took out one of his knives. But just as he was about to throw the knife and bury it in that guys back, the girl started speaking. Maybe he didn't have to blow his cover just yet. _~

"I'm sorry, but I'm really busy today… But maybe we can hang out some other day?" _"Please say yes, please!" _

"Ah, sure, just let me know when!" Alex said with a big smile on his lips. Azura couldn't believe she had just turned that sweet guy down, but she decided not to let him come with her today. But next time, she was definitely going to cook for him! But now, she had to hurry back and get ready for the movie, even though it was only 4 o'clock. She just had to get her mind away from the disappointment of not inviting Alex over…

**I'm really sorry that nothing has happened yet, but I just felt that I had to write the later stuff in order to get the story to work. I promise that things will start to happen in the next chapter, so please stick around~!**


	2. But what about my movie?

**What a bloody prince! Chapter 2- But what about the movie?**

Azura stood in front of the mirror, carefully placing the black liquid eyeliner on her eyelids. Before she drew the finishing line, she checked the time; good, still one and a half hour before the movie started. She drew the last line and let the eyeliner lay in the sink, she would pick it up later, but didn't feel like it now. She went to the living room, sat down in the sofa and put her feet on the brown table placed in front of it. She just sat there, listening to and enjoying the silence. Before she knew, it, she fell asleep.

"…_If you are alive now, if you are not lying…"_ Azura gasped and opened her eyes. _"My phone? Oh no, I must have overslept! My friends are going to kill me for sure!"_ Wait a minute, the song had gotten pretty far, and no way would Misa call her for that long! She was the type to only call one signal, and then hang up, so you had to call her back, thus she would save money. Or she'd do it just to piss you off. She reached out for the phone, but suddenly, she stopped. Somewhere in her mind, something was telling her not to pick up.

"_omae no ai nante shosen jibun no tame janai no ka?"_ It wouldn't stop ringing, so whoever it was, he or she surely was persistent. Ignoring her mind, she quickly pressed the green button on the phone, answering, noticing the "Hidden number" icon on the screen.

"Yes, Azura speaking. Who is this?"

"…" "_Hmm, no one there? Maybe someone just called the wrong number…"_ then she heard something; a laughter.

"Ushishishi…"

"_Beep-beep-beep."_ The caller hung up! She heard on the voice that it was a male. "_Fuck, when you _

_call the wrong number, aren't you at least supposed to apologize?!"_ Pissed off, she put the phone back in her pocket, and looked at the time; 20.04. Maybe it was time for her to get going, wouldn't want to miss the movie. She quickly grabbed her black bag, left the house and locked the door. As she started to walk towards the cinema, she glanced down the street, no one there.

_It appears she didn't notice him, as he stood there, on the left side of the road. Hi's smile grew wider, soon, she would be his. Her eyes would see only him, not that she would have anything else to lock at, but still. He twirled the knife he had in his hand, followed her every move, and begun to follow her._

Azura had walked for about ten minutes, and was soon to reach the cinema. She was walking down a lonely road, with just a few lights here and there. "Bling". A text-message. "_Dammit, I'm almost there, why can't they trust that I'll be on time?" _Azura was a bit annoyed, not only because the mysterious caller had called once again, only to laugh and hang up, but because not even her friends thought that she could be on time! Just because she was a bit late once… Right when she was about to check her phone, something caught her eyes. She turned her head to a little shack that stood by the side of the road. Someone was there. She couldn't see what the person looked like, since he was leaning against the shady side of the shack, but she could tell that he was a male at least. The person suddenly turned his head towards her, making her blush, she knew it was impolite to stare at people. As she continued to walk, getting closer to him, he started to speak.

"Hi there princess." Azura stopped and looked at him, but thought that the best thing to do was to ignore him; she was in a hurry. She quickly pulled her phone out, and decided to check the text she had gotten. But before she got the chance, her phone rang.

"_ningen ha yokubukaku…" "Huh, unknown number?"_ Azura thought as she quickly answered.

"Azura here, who is it?"

"Where the hell are you?! The movie starts in 15 minutes!" Sarah, the other girls Azura was going to the movies with sounded really mad. Probably because she was late, about 20 minutes to be precise.

"Ah, sorry, I fell asleep, but don't worry, I'll definitely make it!" She clenched her fist and sighted. _"huh?"_ She moved the phone away from her ear, still holding it in her hand, and took a breath.

"You shouldn't ignore a prince, peasant, ushishi~. Azura froze; she remembered that laugh. It was the same laughter as the one who had called her earlier. But didn't he call her princess just a minute ago? Why did he have to change to just "peasant"? Damn that annoyed her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted; she could feel his warm breath against her bare neck. _"When did he get so close?"_

"W-what the?!" for some reason, his voice sent shivers down her spine, and for some reason, she felt scared. He calmly grabbed her phone and her hand. Azura didn't even notice how hard he was grabbing.

"_Hey Azura, are you there? Are you talking to someone?"_ Sarah's voice made her return from spacing out, what the fuck was she doing? The movie would start soon! She didn't have time to play around with some goofy-looking guy wearing a…tiara? Yeah, it was a tiara. Maybe he was gay.

"I don't have time, could you let me go?" She asked, though that only seemed to make him happy. She jerked her hand free, and turned around; only to face a blond- haired guy wearing a tiara, striped shirt and a long black coat. She couldn't see his eyes though, they were hidden under his long bangs.

"And you are?" She raised an eyebrow, but couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde in front of her. He cracked a big smile, and answered;

"Belphegor. You're coming with me. Peeasant~" he said and cracked a big smile. Azura just stood there; no way was she going with this guy. But he seemed persistent, so after deciding to get away slowly, she started to back away from him.

"Running away, are we? Well then, I'm just going to take you by force.~" Belphegor picked something out of his pocket and threw it at Azura.

The knife the blonde had thrown at Azura made a small cut appear on her cheek. _"Shit! He's insane!"_ Azura thought as he placed her hand on the cut. Before she could do anything else, something hit her hard in the stomach, and she passed out.

One thing was sure; she weren't going to that movie.


	3. Awakening

**What a bloody prince chapter 3- Awakening**

_Ouch, why did he have to hit me THAT hard?"_ Azura sat up, she was in a simple room; a window, a bed, green walls. Nothing special, to put it simple. What time was it? Where was she? Damn, how she hated not knowing anything. "_Guess I should get out of here…let's hope I don't run into Bel."_ Amazingly, she remembered his name. Quietly, she opened the door, it appeared it wasn't locked. Didn't he care if she escaped? As she put those thoughts away and stepped out of the room, a long corridor faced her.

"Okay, this might be a little tricky…" Azura quietly said to herself as she let her eyes slide to the left, and then to the right. Three doors on each side of the corridor, she guessed It was about five meters between them, the rooms must be pretty big. Nothing much, to be honest, but she still felt uneasy. Did that Belphegor-guy really kidnap her, and if so, for what reason? Anyway, the reason she was so uneasy-going right now wasn't because her mind was filled with questions, but because of those doors; what if that lunatic was behind one of them!?

"Phew, gotta calm down." She put the palm of her hand to her chest, her heart beating was fast.

Normally when you're scared, your feet won't move, but for Azura, it was the opposite; her feet's moved without her wanting them to! She just wanted to run back into the room of her awakening, it felt somewhat secure. She walked up to the door, and prepared herself before opening it. "C'mon Azura, you can do it!… What, you can't? Man, you're worthless." Damn that conscience, mocking her like that! Without thinking, she flung the door open. This room looked just like the one she awoke in.

"Maybe I'm in the servant's wing, which would explain why all the rooms here look alike. The other rooms probably look just the same. Wow, this house must be big!"

The only thing making out that this was someone's room was some items that looked out of place; a pink mirror on the wall and cute teddy bear on top of the bed. This must be a girl's room. Like she cared though.

As she found nothing more to do in the stranger's room, she left the room and once again placed herself in the corridor. She closed the door behind her and spun around, almost slamming her head into someone.

"Guess who~?" The blonde said.

"You," Azura frowned. Great, in front of her stood the maniac himself.

"Who said you could leave your room, princess?" Looks like she was back to being "princess" again.

"What do you want now? Kidnapping me should be more than enough. Where am I by the way…?" She sounded like the typical princess, when the bad guy had locked her up in the dungeon. Belphegor smiled his creepy smile, but made no effort in answering her.

"Okay then, be stupid," she thought. Although Azuras intuition told her that it was stupid, she arrogantly walked past him, she wanted to leave. Bel calmly grabbed her wrist, making her snap. She tried to jerk her arm free as she hissed at him;

"Let go!" to her surprise, the blonde was strong, and that to the point where she couldn't free herself. "_Ouch…"_ Bel suddenly snatched her wrist, pulling her closer to him. Too close. Belphegor separated his lips, letting his pink tongue slide slowly over the cut on Azuras cheek. Azura gasped in surprise, as Bel dug his tongue into her wound.

"Ah!" she let out as his tongue roughly caressed her cut, so roughly that it opened again. Belphegor happily wiped the blood away, enjoying the taste. As a reflex to the pain, Azura slapped him hard across his face with her free hand.

"I said let go, you gay!" The moment she finished her sentence, Azura froze. Belphegor had let go of her hand, as a crimson palm-mark appeared across his face.

Sorry if this one was rather short, the next one will be longer. By the way, I'm going to try to update _once a month_, please tell me if that's okay.^^ And for those who didn't notice, I changed the summary, nothing special, but just wanted to inform everyone about it.


	4. Author's note

Hi dudes,"I'm still alive"!

So you probably wonder why I haven't updated this fic, I've had my reasons; my computer had to get a new hard drive, so Microsoft Word disappeared, and I just recently got it back. I couldn't write on the fic because of this.

I also had a LOT of studying to do (and I really mean a lot), and one of my gerbils' not feeling well, and I'm very sad because of this, so I haven't had such a great will to write.

I beg your pardons.

I'll have the next chapter up (chapter 4) by the end of next week, so please bear with it 'til then.


	5. The prince and the ripper

**What a bloody Prince chapter 4- ****the Prince and the Ripper**

**Hi everyone, guess who's back? Yeah, I'm finally publishing chapter 4, though it took some time. To be honest, I haven't been writing at all, but I felt guilty and started writing on this last night. Anyways, I promised some readers that took the time to write reviews and even email me (thanks to all of you, you know who you are) that this chapter'll be longer, so it will be. Please enjoy, ushishi~**

**Oh, just so you know, I'm making Bel a little bit perverted in this chapter, so if you don't want to read, you should probably…read anywayz!**

Azura rushed down the hall, panting heavily. She quickly made a turn to the left when a door appeared, and entered a big, open hall. Except from the fancy chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the room was pretty spacey, some alone furniture standing against the walls. She also took notice to the big-screen TV that stood against the wall, with a sofa placed in front of it. She leaned against the doorframe, trying to catch her breath.

"Damn it, that guy is totally psycho!" Azura looked around as she wiped the blood from her cheek with her hand, noticing that she also had some small cuts on her arms.

"Okay, I'll just call the police; they'll help me for sure…" Easier said than done; her phone was gone. _"He must've taken it when we almost collided in the corridor… man, why did I have to go and hit him AND call him gay?" _Not that Azura had anything against homosexual people, but it was just so obvious that he was not one of them.She was cut of from her thoughts when a small, light-grey knife hit the wall, just mere millimetres from her throat. He missed on purpose.

**-Flashback**** begins-**

Behind those golden bangs the eyes of the guy called Belphegor twitched. Not only had she dared hit _him_, a prince, but she had also called him gay. Was it because of his tight pants? Anyway, it was clear that he had taken interest in her. And insulting and hitting a prince shouldn't come without punishment.

"Ushishi~", Belphegor snickered as he pulled out a little knife from his pocket.

"Bad girls needs to be punished, Azura. Never hit a prince." Bel looked at his knife; he really had to hold back not to slit her throat. That would kill the fun…and her.

"P-prince? Yeah, right. You're as much a prince as I am."

Looks like his princess didn't believe him.

"I've got blue blood, you know. Should we find out if the same goes for you?" he said and let the knife slide slowly over his own throat. He was careful as to not cut himself. Azura felt a shiver run down her spine and Bel noticed that her hands had started shaking a little, she was careful not to take her eyes off of him. The blonde took a step closer to his new play toy, and as he did, the new toy widened her eyes, turned around and ran.

"Ushishi, you can't hide from me, I'm a prince after all. Hide-and-seek is my favourite game~"

**-Flashback ends-**

Azura froze, with just one word running through her mind; "_shit."_ The thought of running away had left her head before it even popped up, he was too close. About 5 meters away.

"Found you~", he said as he quietly pulled out another knife from his pocket and started playing with it with his fingers.

"Get away… Or you'll get hurt!" Azura said in panic, and snatched the knife away from the prince. "I mean it, I'll cut you!" even though she said it so confidently, the hand holding the knife was shivering. Belphegor just snickered and took a step closer to Azura.  
"I don't even know why I'm here. So why don't you just bug off and let me leave in peace? I don't want to stay here, not even if you pay me." Bel didn't bother answering, the answer was obvious. She was his new toy, and there was no way he'd let his toy escape. Not that she could escape. Azura stopped talking, aware that she was the only one trying to make conversation. She glanced at the corridor, maybe if she ran; she could get away from him.

"Don't take your eyes off of the prince, I need attention~". Azura gasped, he was so close she could feel his breath! "_When did he...?"_ was the only think she thought, before slamming her forehead against his. She took the chance and pushed him further away.

"I told you to get away!" she snapped, before freezing. Why didn't he do anything? He just stood there, panting heavily.

"aaah, I spilled my royal blood…" Azura looked at him, trying to get a glimpse of his eyes. "_Run. Something's off, just run!"_ Why didn't she listen to herself? She did plan on running at first, but there was something preventing her. A strong killing aura. _Dunk, dunk._ Two knifes hit the wall, scratching her arms.

"ouch…" Belphegor pulled out more knifes, and smiled like a maniac; he was having a pretty strong nosebleed. Azura, noticing that the prince was acting even crazier than before, dropped the knife she still held in her hand and ran out in the corridor. "_Holy hat, I'm gonna die!"_

"Aaah, don't run, shishi~!" Belphegor laughed, and ran after. The corridor Azura ran in was long, and there were no doors on either side. Bel snickered; this was going to be easy. He hadn't planned on hurting her so much, but now, he would enjoy seeing her bloody figure, and hearing her plead for her prince to stop.

No matter where she ran, he wouldn't stop chasing her. Azura panted, not even bothering to cover up the bloody trails that lead him to her. She was sitting in a library, to be more precise, between two bookshelves containing books in Italian. She couldn't run anymore, after all, she had lost a lot of blood. _Klack._ The library-door opened, making a slight noise. _"But I was sure I locked it! How could he… does he have keys?"_ Azura knew that fighting against him any longer was pointless, but she couldn't just sit around like a useless sheep, waiting for the big, bad wolf to _kill. _She had to get away from him.

"There!" Belphegor screamed, as he threw another ten-or-so knifes at her. Just as Azura was going to back away, she stopped.

"Not running, principessa?"

"Damn." It wasn't that she didn't want to move, she couldn't. as she cursed her weak body and stupidity, she tried to move one of the countless of strings that were blocking her escape from every direction. "_Ouch, why are they so sharp?" _She thought, as she tried to wipe the blood away from her little-finger with her ring-finger. Kinda successful. She met eyes with the prince, realizing that she blushed, maybe it was because of the blood-loss?

"Looks like principessa is happy to see me~"

"What are you going to do? Don't…kill me." She quietly asked of him. Bel looked at her, before throwing another knife.

"Bye-bi, Princess~!"

_Dunk._ The knife hit the wall behind Azura, cutting some strings on its way. He was just teasing her, to see how she would react.

"Ah!" Azura ran through the strings, not caring about how badly she would cut herself. Anything was probably better than being killed by him; the next time he might not miss… she exited the narrow book-shelves corner, and ran across a big, open hall. Before she could make it half way across it, Belphegor got up in front of her. "_No! I won't let him!"_ she thought, and tried to push him away, which just resulted in him grabbing her hands and pinning her to the ground.

"Let go! Don't kill…me." She quietly pleaded, avoiding the insane prince's eyes.

Just as Belphegor had thought, she was lying underneath of him, and pleading for her life, with countless of cuts all over her body. He had her all to himself, just like a prince's supposed to have.

"aaah, princess' blood~" he whispered, as he let his tongue slide slowly over the biggest cut on her chest.

"Nngh!..." Azura bit down on her lip, it hurt so much! She tightened her hand in another desperate attempt to get away from Bel, as he let his tongue dig into her fresh wound.

"Ushishi, priiincess!" he let one of his hands caress the cuts on her legs, while the other one held her arms in place over her head.

"…VOOOI! Just what are you doing, scumbags?" Both Azura and Bel almost jumped out of their skins, as a long man with grey-white hair entered the library. He pulled out a long sword and pointed it at Bel, screaming;

"Get out, get a room or something, before I cut you up!" Bel frowned, and just when it was getting good. Well, at least he had calmed down.

"Let's go to my room, Azura. Squalo's having his period again," Bel said, but when he looked at her, he saw that she had already fainted.

"Damn."


	6. A world without danger

**What a bloody Prince! Chap****ter 5- A world without danger**

Light-blue eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. "_Turn of the light, it hurts."_ Weird, she thought she said it out loud, but maybe she was just thinking it. She tried to sit up, but an intense pain held her down. She remembered everything, that maniac called Belphegor almost cut her to pieces.

As she opened her eyes more, she saw a tall man standing with his back facing her. She couldn't see much of him, but he had brown hair, and she couldn't see much of it from behind, but it looked like some of it was green.

"Hey, turn around," Azura almost whispered, her throat was dry as sandpaper. Luckily he heard her, and turned around.  
"My, you're awake. And just when the doctor left a minute ago. Oh well, can't be helped. How are you feeling?" Azura pointed at her throat, if she didn't get some water, there was no way she could talk. And she'd probably turn to dust, at least in her mind. The man looked at her, and without saying a word, he turned around to fill up a glass of water from the water tap. He was wearing an open black coat with orange-fur around the rim of his hood. A pair of sunglasses was sitting on his nose, but Azura had no idea to why he would wear sunglasses inside.

"Here. Can you talk now?" Azura quickly drank the water, it was ice-cold, but she liked the feeling of the cold water pouring down her dry throat.

"Yeah, thanks… which hospital is this?" the man looked at her like she was crazy, did she say something? She was in a hospital, so someone must've saved her. At least that's what she thought.

"Varia's, of course. Not that it's that much of a hospital, but you're not in position to complain. Squalo brought you here, after complaining his ass off about it, that is. That was some serious wounds though; Bel needs to learn to not damage his belongings like that!" the man said, and put his palms on his cheeks, squealing like a girl in love.

Azura frowned, slowly sitting up on the bed. She looked at her body, she wasn't _wearing a shirt!_ She sat there, in just her panties and a big bandage covering her chest! Looking around, her bra was lying on a chair next to her. She blushed a deep crimson, no matter what reason her shirt was off for, she was still embarrassed. She quickly grabbed the bed sheet, covering herself with it. Before the man could explain, she screamed;  
"Argh, where did my clothes go? Pervert!" the man sighted, throwing her a shirt.

"The name's Lussuria, not pervert. And just so you know, I have no desire for your body,"

"…"

"I like men. The beautiful bodies of muscular men! But the best body's are…" he made a pause, and then continued;

"The wasted, cold, unmoving ones," Lussuria swept his pinkie to his mouth, and smiled a creepy smile. Azura looked at him, holding the shirt in her hand. _"He's a gay- necrofiliac!"_ just where was she? She had understood that she was still in the mansion, but this was getting creepy… So far, she had met Belphegor, the psycho-prince, Squalo, the loud bastard, and now Lussuria, the gay necrofiliac. Why did no one care about Bel walking around cutting up everything he saw?

"Oh, that's right…" she said, in order to change the subject. "I should go; could you show me the exit?" Lussurias grin disappeared, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her from her the bed. He looked like he was about to say something, since he had his eyes focused on her, but he was interrupted.

"Ouch!" Azura was getting mad. Without saying anything, she jerked her arm free and barged out of the room, leaving Lussuria alone.

First when Azura reached the main-hall, she realized she was only wearing said t-shirt and panties. "_Wah, I totally forgot! What if someone sees me? Okay, I'll just go back to my room and put one some clothes, I swear I saw some in there. Then I'll escape!"_

Easier said than done, before she knew it, she had wasted ten minutes just by looking for her room. The mansion was freaking huge! And she guessed she hadn't even seen half of it.

After running around for a while, constantly sneaking around like a burglar, she found the door to her room. It was pretty easy to find. All doors were white with simple doorknobs, but hers had a little odd doorknob. A flower-knob. When standing in front of the door, she noticed something. A letter had been nailed to it. The paper used was pretty torn though, but the writing looked new.

"_Dinning-room."_ The hell? So they wanted her to go to the dinning-room.

"No way, I'm not going anywhere besides out of here." Azura said as she entered the room. It looked just like it did when she awoke there a while ago. And the clothing was on the chair next to the bed! She quickly grabbed them and unfolded them. It was a black t-shirt with the printing "Midnight princess" on it, and a blue skirt. She also found a pair of black stockings. Not that she was left with that much of a choice, she took the clothes and went in to the bathroom.

When finished changing, she took a moment and looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror. Didn't look that bad. She turned around; it didn't look so bad from the back either. Except for her face looking like she hadn't slept for ages, and her hair being all messy. She smiled, even though the clothes probably weren't picked out for her, she didn't care. When her mother took her shopping, it looked horrible. And her father, well, let's just say it looked even worse. She cleaned her face with water from the water-tap, and combed through her brown hair with a comb she fond lying on the mirror-shelf. Thinking that she'd better get going, she took a last look in the mirror and headed out through the door.

No matter where she looked, the mansion was like a castle. Hell, it could've been like a 5-star hotel, if only they'd put up number-signs on the doors. Since she left her room, she had encountered countless of other rooms. Halls, living-rooms, bathrooms, bedrooms, even a kitchen. But not the dinning-hall, which made her relieved. However, on the floor she was on now, she hadn't seen a single bedroom, so maybe it was close by. As she made her way through the countless of rooms, she heard something. It seemed like it was far away, but Azura didn't want to risk being caught, since she wasn't even sure she was allowed to move around freely. It sounded like a human voice, but it sounded like it belonged to a child. A grumpy one. _"Gotta, hide!"_ finding no better hiding-place, she pushed her back against the same wall as the open-door where the sound was coming from stood. Great, now if that person just didn't look around, she could pass by unseen.

Someone came in to the room. Azura, thinking that, if she closed her eyes, she wouldn't be seen, opened her eyes, realising how ridiculous that idea was. Seeing a black shadow in front of her, she realised whoever it was had seen her. Her hiding-spot wasn't so good after all.

"Damn." Azura looked at the person in front of her. Not that he stood on the ground; he was actually _floating in mid air!_

"Oh, so it was just a little kid," she said, and looked at the little infant wearing a black coat and with purple face-makeup on his face. Looking closer, he also had a pedant in the shape of a talk around his neck. Maybe he wasn't floating; it had to be an illusion. She tried to check it there were any wires attached to him, but there wasn't. How weird.

"You know, just because you close your eyes, that doesn't make you invisible," Azura looked surprised, the baby could talk! Well, since he wasn't one of those weird guys, she might as well be friendly with him.

"Yeah, my bad," she said and smiled.

"You must be the hostage. Come with me," the baby said, and floated on into the room. Azura looked at him, what did he mean with hostage?

"Where are we going? I was thinking of going the other way-"

"I'm going to a meeting, you're just following since Bel paid me to take you with me."

**-Meanwhile, in the dinning-room- **

"Squalo's right, we don't need her here. If Belphegor had just done his job correctly from the start, he wouldn't have had to take her."

"VOOOI! He didn't have to take her anyway; he could've just met up with 'Varia Quality' and killed her, and _then_ done his job! Kill every witness, don't kidnap them!" Squalo screamed at the man who just spoke. The man sighted, scratching his spiky, black hair.

"Well, yes, but then he might've revealed himself. If he had just been patient-" he stopped talking.  
"Shut up, trash," With just one word, the man sitting in the nice chair made everyone silent. With his blood-red eyes, he glared at the man who had just spoken, and said, with a killing-intent behind his words;  
"…Or I'll kill you."

Yeah, sorry about it being late… _again._ This time, I don't have an excuse, I'm just lazy, and for that I apologise. Anyway, I came up with the title to this chapter after listening to "A world without danger", the theme song for Code Lyoko.


	7. The Prince likes sugar

**What a bloody prince! Chapter 6- the prince likes sugar**

**I haven't updated for a while…But here I am, with a new chapter! Again, I've had lots on my mind, mostly school (but I know, I'm still horrible for not updating). But I've also started working on a certain cosplay. I'll give you a hint so you may guess who it's gonna be; tiara.**

"**If every human held darkness somewhere deep within their hearts, he would be the reason for her darkness."**

Azura quickly followed the floating little infant in front of her, crossing through one fancy room after another. She couldn't believe that she let that infant boss her around; she was like…15 years older than him! Besides that, he had mentioned that Bel wanted her to follow him, so she should just go the other way. _"Man, I'm so pathetic right now…"_ she thought as she focused her pretty blue eyes on the floor, like she was worried about tripping because of how clean it was.

"Oi," the baby said, as he kept on floating, not even bothering facing her.

"Yeah?" Azura answered. _"I should just follow him, he seems like a reasonable…baby. Unlike that loud idiot and Belphegor_,_ he doesn't look crazy. No, Belphegor definitely isn't sane!"_ Just the fact that she used Bel's full name was enough to tell that she didn't like him.

"Those blue eyes do not match your hair, you look weird."

"…" Azura's left eye twitched, and she actually thought that he had something important to say!

"Well, for your information, I like it this way; it's not something you should concern yourself with."

"I don't, I was just making conversation." The infant stopped floating, sitting down on Azura's head.

"Hey, who said you could sit on my he-" she stopped talking, as she thought about how cute it must look with him sitting on her head. She squealed quietly, as she kept on walking, although more carefully now, since she didn't want the baby to fall off.

**-Meanwhile, in the dinning-room- **

Nothing was heard but silence. It looked like no one dared speak a word, not even the 'prince'. The red-eyed man had full control, and the power to shut even the loud Squalo up. Finally, after a long time of silence, the spiky-haired one spoke up.

"So, boss…What do you think we should do?" he looked at the red-eyed man, without making unnecessary eye-contact, he was nervous. The man didn't answer, just giving the spiky one a glance. Bel looked at the situation in amusement, dropping three more cubes of sugar into his coffee.

"We just have to take care of it. Take care of the original target, and kill the girl," Lussuria said, pointing his pinkie at Bel.

"No way, the prince won't allow you to kill his toy!" Belphegor smirked and pulled out a load of knifes from his pockets, making them look like a fan made out of metal.

"Oh, just because you have a new plaything, you can't quit doing you job, you know," Lussuria answered, crossing his arms on his chest. The blonde, who suddenly had to meet everyone's angry stares, put his knifes away as an even larger smile crossed his face.

"Then I'll just use her as a bait, from what I've seen of her, it shouldn't be a probl-"

"Hey, I can't see if you do that! Argh!" the door was forced open with a load "BANG!" as Azura hit the floor with her forehead first. She quickly sat up, massaging her forehead, mumbling nonsense to herself. _"Shoes. Man, I'm looking at shoes. Oh shit, am I in the dinning room? Okay, act normal…"_ She looked up, meeting the eyes of Squalo, Lussuria and Bel. The spiky one and the boss didn't look at her, but at the baby on her back.

"VOOOI! What the hell are you doing, Marmon? She's not allowed in here! Take her out!" Squalo was brutally cut off from speaking, as a glass of, what appeared to be Tequila, hit his head. The glass shattered, making the liquor drench his silvery-hair and his face.

"This meeting is over, get out of here," the red-eyes boss said, glairing at Squalo with eyes that would make the strongest boxer go sit in a corner and cry.

_Without having her resisting at all, he put the __patch __on her forehead, she had hurt herself when crashing the Varia-meeting they had had in the dinning-room He was the one who invited her, but still... _

_She had those beautiful, dreamy eyes closed, only because he had told her to, of course. She didn't trust him enough to let her guard down, but somehow, she did now. The prince took out another __patch__, preparing to put it on as well. He looked at her face, and quietly leaned his face closer. He was so close, he could smell the sweet smell of peaches, and he figured she was using peach-shampoo. It was hard to resist getting closer, but for now he endured. No way he was going to let go of her, she was too interesting. _

_He slowly moved his royal fingers over her forehead, and when she asked "what he was doing", he simply answered that he was just moving some hair out of the way._

Azura rubbed her forehead, debating with herself on whether to take the patches off or not. She knew that the best would be if they remained on her forehead, at least until it didn't hurt as much, but knowing _who_ had placed them there was nagging at her.

She sat in a chair in of the many living-rooms the mansion had, but she guessed this was the smallest of them. She didn't want to run into someone, and since she didn't feel like her room was safe, she had just strolled around the mansion as soon as Bel was done "patching her up". You could safety assume that he was the one she wanted to meet the least right now.

She sighted, and, looked around, only seeing a fancy table on an even fancier carpet, a couch and two other chairs, looking just like hers.

"What to do now… It doesn't look like they're gonna let me go, and I can't escape on my own. At least not right now…" Azura ran her fingers through her brown hair, and sighted loudly. Depressing thoughts kept on appearing in her head, and she didn't even bother ignoring them. _"I wonder if mom knows I'm gone… has she even tried to call once since I got kidnapped? I hope they haven't done anything to her, too," _Her fingers started playing with her hair, but soon ended up touching the patches on her forehead. And so the thought's she had waved away surfaced again.

_She hated him._ That right, he was the worst person she had ever met. If every human held darkness somewhere deep within their hearts, he would be the reason for her darkness. She hated him, detested him…but couldn't do anything. Thinking back, she did know a little taekwondo that her friend taught her, but it was nowhere near enough to escape from him. He had already got her twice, and God knows what he would've done if Squalo hadn't stopped him that time in the library! Se shivered, looking at her hands, and at the cuts on them. "_I hate him,"_ she clenched her fists for a second, and then relaxed them again. "_And myself…"_

Azura couldn't defend herself from Belphegor, aka Prince the ripper. And she hated him for hurting her, and almost killing her! But…

She also hated herself.

Maybe not as much as she hated the arrogant prince, but hate is still hate.

She hated how helpless she was. Hated the fact that when Bel smiled that creepy, sadistic smile of his, she could only look away, and hope that he hadn't noticed her creeping fear.

She was scared by how he, even though she had been in the mansion for only one day, seemed to know so much about her, and seemed to…get pleasure out of seeing her begging him to stop hurting her. It was all because of her…her weakness. She buried her face in her hands, her body shaking as she cried. The tears wouldn't stop, and she cried even louder.

**-Later, in the evening-**

Despite her eyes being swollen from crying, she felt quite alright. Azura had, after crying nonstop for 10 minutes, finally "sobered-up", and went back to her room. Luckily, the corridors were silent like the dead, so she had been able to avoid running into someone. She lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She yawned, realising how tired she was. Her eye-lids got heavier for each breath she took, and she had trouble keeping them open.

_Knock, knock._

"Argh man, who's knocking now?..." As she was too tired to open, she ignored it. _Knock, knock._ Ignored. _BANG BANG! _

"…" she sat up, and quickly left the comfortable bed, and walked up to the door. The door was locked, so it wasn't going to open unless she opened it. She reached out a hand, and slowly opened the door, carefully checking who was on the other side.

"Ushishi, how's the head?" "_Damn,"_ she thought, and tried shutting the door quickly, but the intruder got his hand in the way, pushing it open.

"Don't shut the prince out, he's just checking up on you," the blonde said, and entered the room. Azura, knowing how he was, didn't take her eyes off of him, and made sure she kept her distance.

"How do you think I'm doing? Get out, I wanna sleep," she said and rubbed her forehead to demonstrate how it hurt. She was too tired to be afraid of him for the time being.

"If you want to sleep, you can just come to my room ~"

"I doubt I'd get any sleep if I came to your room, Bel."

"Ushishi, let's find out~" Belphegor said, and smiled big. Azura grabbed one of her shoes, and threw it on his head, making the prince rub his forehead, before violently shoving him out of the room.


End file.
